


Miniel's Fangirl Moments

by GStarshine



Series: Archangel Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorablness, Cherubs - Freeform, M/M, Other, Squee, and fanboys, basically their tumblr, cherubs are fangirls, fangirling, lol, sighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangirl moments of Miniel as she watches Lucifer and Sam interact.</p><p>In which the Cherubim are basically tumblr.</p><p>Mostly crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a New Ship

Miniel fought to keep a straight face as the other Heads questioned the Archangels. She was examining the bond between Lucifer and Samuel, one of the special abilities of Cherubs. It was strong and glowing with happiness, their graces were pressing together even as they sat separated. She bit her vessels lip to keep in the squeal and followed the others in bowing to the Archangels before turning and trooping out. 

The second she was past the archway she flew as fast as she could to the Cherub headquarters, “Meeting!” she shouted, “Attendance is mandatory for everyone!”

“Yes boss!” chorused from around the room but one of them stopped before her, “Boss, we have several out on high profile matchings. Are you sure you want to pull them now?”

Miniel grinned at her second in command, “Darachiel this is big. Everyone needs to be here. Pull them.” Darachiel stared at her for a second before nodding and disappearing. Miniel watched as the cherubs started arriving and settling around their headquarters.

Their HQ was the most relaxed and informal in all of Heaven and Miniel loved it. The room was round and done in a soft rose color, the walls had poster the humans had designed at one time or another that had to do with love. Laptops laid around the room, on coffee tables or laying next to big comfy leather chairs and bean bags. The cherubs themselves were also more laid back then the rest of Heaven. Some kept with tradition and had their vessels nude but others had on jeans and t-shirts or dress pants, shirts, and big infinity scarves.

Finally Darachiel reappeared next to Miniel and looked to her as the others settled around the room. “Alright boss, everyone is here.”

Miniel nodded and held her head up high, “I have a big announcement. A VERY important matching has come to pass.” Whispers went through the room and Miniel held up a hand, when it was silent again she grinned, “One of our Archangels has finally mated!”

Instantly the room went into chaos, Darachiel’s eyes were wide, “Which one?” she asked urgently, “And to who? And how in Father’s name did WE miss it?”

Miniel held up her hand, “Quiet!” all of them quieted and stared at her, on the edge of their seats, grace thrumming heavy in the air. “It’s Lucifer, he mated to his true vessel.” Finally Miniel couldn’t help herself, “They were adorable together!” she sighed.

“Well don’t keep us in suspense!” said a nude male, sitting in a leather chair with wide eyes, “Tell us how their bond was? Did he really turn into an angel after mating? Are they happy?”

Miniel’s eyes glowed pink, “Oh Ergediel they were so happy they were practically glowing with it.” Miniel sighed again, “Their bond was stronger than any I’ve seen. And the Winchester wasn’t just an angel, he was an Archangel!”

The room exploded again and one overzealous cherub stood on a table and yelled, “Their love was so strong his grace grew two sizes that day!”

“Atliel sit down!” Miniel ordered over the rising din, “They are Archangels not the Grinch and Cindy Loo Who.” The cherub sat down with a blush, but was quickly kissed on the cheek by a smaller, dark haired female.

“Who tops?” someone screamed from the back, everyone went deathly quiet and looked to Miniel again.

Miniel pressed her palms together under her chin and gave everyone her best doe eyes, “Their graces were so busy pressing together I couldn’t tell!” a collective ‘aw’ went around the room and some of the younger cherubs made a high pitched noise from their throats and clapped their hands together happily.

“You’re going back right?!” a male asked from the corner where he was currently being laid on by two females. “We need more information!”

Miniel snorted, “You couldn’t keep me away Geliel. Their Archangels so I will have to come up with a good reason to hang around but we need to get more info about this. And their just so sweet!” she clapped her hands, “Now! Anyone who is not currently on a high priority matching will help type up the notice for this matching to send out to the rest of Heaven!”

“Miniel last time we sent out a Heaven wide notice of matching the others wouldn’t talk to us for a month!” Darachiel said.

Miniel raised an eyebrow, “That’s because someone,” she shot a look to Atliel, “sent out a Heaven wide notice for a matching that hadn’t taken place.”

“But Dean Winchester and Castiel are meant to be together.” Atliel whined, there were nods around the room.

Miniel rolled her eyes, “I know that, we all know that. But sending out a notice to everyone, including Castiel, before they actually got together was an oversight. Castiel is a clueless Seraph and the older Winchester an even more clueless playboy human. We have to be gentle in our nudges, not shove them off a cliff.”

“Fine.” Atliel sighed.

Miniel smiled, “Don’t be so down. Now that his brother is happily mated maybe the older Winchester will be more open to considering a matching.” That perked the room up again, “Alright, high priorities go ahead, we will keep you posted. The rest of you, I need some to make the notice to put out to the rest of Heaven. Some of you to make up a list of potential things that will affect our Archangels happiness. The rest of you get a more in death history of Archangel Samuel, we only knew him before as Lucifer’s true vessel. To fully appreciate the wonderful adorableness that is their new bond we need to know the facts!”

“Yes boss!” the whole room chorused.

Miniel smiled as her cherubs got to work, she rubbed her hands together. “I’ve got some spying to do.”


	2. Fuel for the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw Cas was jealous that Dean was talking to Miniel!
> 
> Also, tumblr (the cherubim) gets their hands on pictures of the newest couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of Together Again off shoot

Miniel gave Dean his phone back and took her own from him, “See you around!” she said with a wave before flying off back to Headquarters. She stood on the slightly raised bit of floor that she addressed her people from and squealed. “Oh Father! Oh Father!” she pressed her hands to her cheeks and spun around, “He’s SO jealous! It’s SO adorable!”

“I assume it went well?” Darachiel asked with amusement from the edge of the small platform.

Miniel grabbed her and spun her around, “It went terribly!” she let the taller female go and sighed, “But so perfectly at the same time!!”

“So you didn’t get to talk to them?” Darachiel questioned, Miniel’s arrival was drawing the attention of the cherubs who were still in headquarters.

“Not the Archangels no.” Miniel sighed, “But I got to talk to Dean!”

From her spot perched on a coffee table Atliel looked up, “Was Castiel with him?”

“Not at first.” Miniel said, “But he showed up while I was hugging to the Winchester and you should have seen him! His jaw locked and his eyes went all squinty. He was so jealous!!”

Atliel squealed and practically fell off the coffee table in her attempt to come closer, “Any other tidbits boss?” she asked breathlessly.

Miniel’s eyes twinkled, “He called him Cas.”

Atliel’s eyes went round, “Aw, that’s adorable!”

Miniel laughed, “I know! You should have seen it! Castiel was glaring at me and went ‘Did you need something?’ all frowny and disapproving at me!”

Atliel was rubbing her hands together, “Well yeah. You were hugging his human. Did Dean notice the behavior? Did they do the eye sex thing?”

“Sadly no eyes sex.” Miniel sighed, “Dean didn’t say anything about it.”

Darachiel cleared her throat, “This is nice and all but did you make any progress on the couple that’s actually together?”

Miniel brightened and held up her phone, “I got Dean to agree to send my pictures!” the cherubs in the room cheered and the chatter in the room increased, every cherub talking about what kind of pictures they might get from the elder Winchester. Miniel came over to Darachiel, “He also agreed to ask the happy couple if I could join them for breakfast.” She whispered excitedly, “Isn’t that great? I mean he said he couldn’t promise but just asking is a hop skip and a jump to learning their relationship details!”

Darachiel smirked at her leader, “Boss did you get anything concrete?”

Miniel frowned, “Well Dean said that he assumed the reason we didn’t feel the successful mating is because of the cage. Apparently it blocks everything both ways.” Just then her phone beeped and Miniel looked down, she saw Dean’s name and a tiny picture. Miniel quickly opened the text and scanned the pictures before bouncing happily over to the computer that sat on her platform. She plugged her phone in and with a few taps began loading them, a few more taps had a flat screens dropping from the ceiling around the HQ and the lights dimming.

A hush fell over the room, “Ladies and Gentlemen! I present the happy couple!” Miniel crowed, hitting one last button to send the pictures to the screens. The room exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Chapter 8 of Together Again they pictures Miniel received are three of Sam and Lucifer kissing and one of them staring into each others eyes after said kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> More moments to be added as the main story "Together Again" continues.
> 
> New Angels (I pulled these off line, I have no idea if their real, I'm just playing with them.)  
> Darachiel (female) - angel of new love/friendship  
> Ergediel (male) - angel of Love Commitments  
> Atliel (female) - angel of fertility/passion  
> Geliel (male) - angel that helps to reconcile


End file.
